The Force
The Force is the second installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description Some short time after the end of Season 3A, Isaac sits Scott down to FINALLY watch Star Wars. At least, that was the plan. Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 07:27, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What the hell is this?" Scott grumbled, reading over a new e-mail from Stiles. "What?" Isaac said from Scott's bed, having completely taken it over. Isaac's upper body was propped up on Scott's pillow, one knee bent upwards and the other straight out. Isaac was reading the required excerpt for their English class—which had been filled by an incompetent substitute teacher since the 'disappearance' of Ms. Blake. "Stiles…oh…never mind." "What?" Isaac said, even more curious now. He looked up from his book to see Scott peering over an email. When Scott didn't answer, Isaac got up on the bathroom-side of the bed and walked up behind Scott to read it. But Scott, sensing his movements, quickly went to close the browser but ended up minimizing instead. "C'mon, show me," Isaac teased, wrapping his long arms around Scott's torso, the blonde's left arm reaching for the mouse. "Isaac…" Scott groaned, trying to wiggle his way out. "Don't, seriously." But Isaac didn't care, and found more and more amusement with Scott's 'attempts' at resistance. Isaac finally managed to pull up the browser and saw that it was titled: Things You Must Do Before The Next Crazy Thing Hits Beacon Hills. "Number one…watch Star Wars. You still haven't seen Star Wars?" "No," Scott groaned, cursing Stiles for now transferring his barrage of pestering to his boyfriend. "Wait, what does number five mean? 'Shag the blond mop.' Wait…you know what, screw Stiles," Isaac said, releasing Scott and making his way back over to the bed. "Why am I number five anyways?" "Because you and Stiles have different priorities," Scott said, smirking before clambered onto the bed and seductively crawled up to Isaac. He planted a reassuring kiss on Isaac's lips before pulling back and smiling at him with that dorky grin. "But I have my priorities straight, believe me." Isaac pushed Scott over onto the bed next to him. "You're a dork sometimes," Isaac kid, looking down at Scott just lying there. "You wouldn't be dating me if I weren't," Scott replied, still dawning that grin. "I dunno' about that. If I were really into dorks I wouldn't be dating one that hasn't seen Star Wars." Scott rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Stiles." "I know," Isaac replied, smirking before he smacked Scott's belly and got up. | TFU | "So I'm confused," Scott said, staring frustratedly at the flat screen in the family room. "What about?" Isaac offered, pausing the movie for the fifth time, doing his best to be patient with Scott's total lack of inter in sci-fi. "Space is huge, right?" Isaac nodded. "So how did the Millennial Falcon 'accidentally' find the Death Star?" "So, Luke and Obi-Wan are looking for a planet called Alderaan, right?" Scott continued to look at him blankly. "Well the Death Star just blew up Alderaan, okay? So, when they exited hyperspace—lightspeed—they found themselves in an asteroid field. Still following?" Scott half nodded, half shrugged. "Well, that asteroid field isn't actually an asteroid field. It's Alderaan, or, what remains of it. So Han and Chewy tail the TIE-fighter to the Death Star which is near-by. So, yes, space is big. But they're in the same vicinity and the Death Star moves really slow. And, by the way, it's the MillenniUM Falcon." "What'd I say?" "MillenniAL. Just don't let Stiles catch you saying that. It's his favorite ship." "How do you know?" "'Cuz we've talked Star Wars before." "Really?" Scott said, surprised that Stiles and Isaac have ever talked about something non-supernatural, let alone when Scott wasn't there. "When?" Isaac shrugged. "I dunno.' Just before." ...continues after the external links Category:Hymn For The Cursed fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi